Solid-state storage subsystems execute many commands in the course of their normal operation. In the course of processing these commands, the storage subsystems need to maintain operation data such as bad block lists, mapping tables, and other data structures/tables to track the organization of user data in the non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory). Operation data is often stored by the controller in a volatile memory such as DRAM, with a backup version stored in the non-volatile memory. The persistent backup version allows for reconstruction in the volatile memory should data in the volatile memory becomes lost or corrupted (e.g., due to a power interruption and/or shutdown of the storage subsystem).